


Summer, sun and love

by Kenoa



Series: Skin Care [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenoa/pseuds/Kenoa
Summary: The summer season is still going. Jean is loving the time he gets to spend with his boyfriend Otabek, and they have been enjoying the beach. What will happen when the day doesn't go as planned? (aka JJ still remembers what Otabek did to his neck)





	Summer, sun and love

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea came to me when I was thinking about JJ having his revenge with Otabek, after that pimple in the neck incident. I know it's a weird series, but now I can't help it but let JJ have his vengeance xD I hope you enjoy!

It was an amazing summer. It was the middle of August and the sun, the heat, and the weather in general were absolutely perfect. At least for Jean-Jacques Leroy. The 20 year old was having the time of his life, even better than when Otabek Altin had first spent the summer in Canada. His boyfriend had moved definitively to Canada, moved in with him! Jean almost couldn't believe it. He wished he had talked with him earlier, they could have gotten together sooner... But all of that didn't matter now. The 19 year old had moved at the beginning of spring, and so far things were going pretty stellar, in Jean's eyes.

And then summer had arrived; free time had increased, and with it came the lazy afternoons with the love of his heart. The beach trips, the ice creams and the sand in places that no one would ever think of. This was one of those days. JJ and Otabek went bright and early to the beach (more like JJ had dragged a very grumpy Otabek) so they could enjoy the whole day. The sun still wasn't too hot.

JJ laid down the towels: "Babe, you should put some sunscreen before lying down..."

"In a minute Jean." a very grumpy Otabek smushed his face on the towel.

"Babe I'm serious, I know it's still early but you can get burned."

"Mmbbbb."

"Fine, the King will protect his Knight by applying the sunscreen!" JJ chuckled.

JJ started rubbing the cream on Otabek's broad shoulders. He massaged them thoroughly, and moved in circles until he reached the small of his back.

"Don't you wanna put some on your King?"

There was no response. JJ sighed and finished Otabek's legs. Next, he managed to cover himself in sunscreen. He was pretty flexible. He laid down on his back, next to the other boy.  
30 minutes had passed. JJ was starting to feel too hot. Getting up, he asked:

"Beka, it's too hot. Come with me to the water."

"I don't wanna." was said still smushed.

"Beka, come on, all this heat isn't good." Silence. "Okay, I give up, but don't come complaining later."

JJ headed to the sea. The temperature was a bit cold, but nothing too unpleasant. After swiming a few minutes, JJ decided to relax by floating. It was funny, he never was too quiet, yet when he was with Otabek, he felt relaxed. He felt like nothing mattered, just those moments, and the pure happiness he felt. Jean was happy.  
Meanwhile, the other boy was starting to look like a roasted potato.

A very refreshed JJ approached the towels, returning from the sea, dripping water on the length of his back, down his toned abdomen...

"Beka you should totally come into the water, it's great! I know you'll..." he laid his eyes on his boyfriend's back. "Oh no no no Beka, you burned, oh no oh no!" JJ was panicking. "I've gotta cool you down!"

The panicked boy flopped himself quickly on top of the roasted potato. Otabek hissed. "Jesus Jean! You're fricking cold! Ahhh that hurts, get off!"

"Hey don't say the lord's name in vain!" JJ fell as Otabek sat up.

"Jean I don't care about that right now! What did you do? It hurts!" the younger boy frowned.

"Babe I've been telling you to put sunscreen, to not be under the sun such a long time, you've been ignoring me. This is on you." JJ was a bit offended.

Otabek looked at the boy he loved with a more serene face and held his hand. "You're right, I'm sorry. Can we just please go home? I need to take care of this."

"Of course Beka. I'll take care of you." he kissed Otabek's temple.

* * *

It was half past two. JJ had already bathed, and was making a light lunch for them. Otabek had just finished his shower, and came into the living room - kitchen combo. His hair was still damp, and he was wearing just boxers.

"I could only put these on. Tried a shirt but it was aching too much." Otabek sat on the couch.

JJ joined his boyfriend. Pointing to a bottle on the coffee table, he motioned for Otabek to lie down: "I'm going to rub this on your back, it'll soothe the burning and pain. It quickens the healing too."

The canadian massaged lightly the kazakh's back. The cream started to have its effect almost instantaneously. Otabek relaxed. When JJ finished, he went to grab the food.

"Thanks Jean. That really makes me feel better."

"It's ok babe, the King does anything for his Knight." was followed with a soft smile and a wink.

Otabek really loved that boy. He felt lucky, and his heart was warm. They spent the afternoon relaxing at the bed, bedroom cool, and ended up falling asleep together. Not too close, just enough so that their noses were touching lightly.

* * *

This was the most beautiful view Jean could wake up to. Dark lashes, a soft face so rarely seen on Otabek. It felt private, it felt his. Soon Otabek was stirring awake. He gave a little smile seeing those big blue eyes.

"Good morning babe, how is your back?"

"It's not burning anymore, but now it feels even more itchy."

"Let me see." JJ sat on his boyfriend's bottom. "Oh my. You're not gonna like this." he grinned.

"What?"

"Do you know who has pimples now? You, mon chéri. And I'll pop them all, it's my revenge!"

"Jean, no! You're just teasing me, right? There's no way I could have pimples from the sun!"

"It is in fact much possible, and your back is the proof. The sun rays go directly through skin, the skin produces more oil and voilà, pimples!"

"You're loving this, aren't you?"

"Very much my dear. Now be a sweetie and stay still..." JJ started to poke each small pimple.

"Ouch! Jean!"

This was going to be a very long morning...

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a little lighter in "grossness" haha but still related! Hope you loved all the fluff and love between the boys.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, thank you for reading!


End file.
